Currently, there are cardboard-box forming machines, among which should be noted, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 556,259.
The boxes are formed by folding the sides of a preformed cardboard sheet for forming a cardboard box, said cardboard sheet comprising a bottom panel that forms the bottom of the box, on which two separate panels are articulated by their respective edges, making up its side walls articulated to said bottom and those parts overlapping and adhering to two of such sides.
On this basis, the machine of the referred Invention patent is characterized in that it comprises, among other features, the following:                A station for storing preformed cardboard sheets from which said sheets are supplied, one by one, to form with them containers or boxes.        Means for extracting the sheets contained in the storage station in order to deposit thereof between parallel guides arranged at the exit of the warehouse.        Means for establishing a mechanism for transmitting force and motion, which acts on the removable sheets, making them slide on and between such guides until introducing thereof in the molding or forming station.        
The cardboard boxes forming machines, among which is included the mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 556,259, in order to adjust the format of the box, require a length sufficient to modify the size of the conveyor of the preformed sheets or plates and the use of complex devices that ensure the correct tension of some chains and components making it up.
On the other hand, if it is accidentally stopped by some blockage of the above, it is necessary to synchronize again the thruster parts with the actual location of the cardboard sheets.